TRES PESADILLAS
by Ina Laufeyson
Summary: Tres diferentes historias pero siempre Thorki 7u7 los uní por el simple hecho de que tienen casi el mismo título. Conste no es de terror XD y son bien cortitas que tratan de historias lindas que una hace reír, la otra llorar y la otra te deja perplejo 7u7 Está basado igualmente como 'Una historia de peces' del libro de Pesadillas y Geezenstacks de Fredric Brown
1. 1 PESADILLA GRIS

Los nombres no me pertenecen sino a Mitologías Nórdicas y Marvel Comics

.

.

PESADILLA GRIS

.

Hola, es importante decirles que solo cambio roles de los capítulos del libro XD

…

…

..

Thor se despertó sintiéndose maravillosamente bien, bajo el cálido y brillante sol de primavera. Se había quedado dormido durante algo menos de media hora, según pudo deducir por el ángulo de las sombras que formaba el sol y que apenas habían cambiado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El parque se veía hermoso con el verdor de la primavera, más suave que el del verano; el día resultaba magnífico y él era joven y estaba enamorado. Locamente enamorado, maravillosamente enamorado. Y feliz en su amor: la noche anterior, sábado, se había declarado a Loki y él le aceptó, más o menos. No le dijo un sí definitivo, pero le invitó para que esa tarde le conociese su familia, y le dijo que deseaba que ellos le quisieran y él a ellos. Si eso no significaba la aprobación, ¿entonces qué era? Se habían enamorado casi a primera vista, y por eso aún ni siquiera conocía a sus padres.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡Oh, el dulce Loki, con los suaves cabellos azabaches, la graciosa naricilla, la piel pálida y los grandes ojos de color verde!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Era el hombre más maravilloso que uno pudiera desear.

. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bueno, ya era tarde: Loki la había citado a esa hora. Se levantó del banco y, como sentía los músculos un poco entumecido por la siesta, bostezó voluptuosamente. Se dirigió hacia la casa, que quedaba a unas manzanas de la suya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta. Esta se abrió y por un segundo se imaginó que el propio Loki salía a abrirle, pero no fue así. Probablemente se trataba de su hermana; Loki había mencionado que tenía una hermana un año menor que ella.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se inclinó y se presentó, preguntando por Loki. Le pareció que la muchacha le miraba con extrañeza. Después le dijo:

Pase, por favor. Él no está en este momento, pero si gusta aguardar en la sala…

Esperó en la sala. Le extrañó que Loki hubiera salido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .

Entonces oyó la voz de la chica que le había recibido, hablando en el vestíbulo y, con explicable curiosidad, se levantó y fue a la puerta para escuchar. Parecía estar hablando por teléfono.

Magni, por favor ven enseguida y trae contigo al doctor. Sí, es el abuelo Thor… No, no es otro ataque al corazón. Es como la vez que le dio amnesia y pensó que Loki aún vivía. No, no es demencia senil, Magni, es sólo amnesia, pero esta vez la cosa es peor. Cincuenta años menos… su memoria es la de cuando aún no se había casado con Loki…

Repentinamente el viejo Thor, envejecido cincuenta años en cincuenta segundos, lloró en silencio recostado en el marco de la puerta…

….

…

…..

Hasta el próximo capítulo que será una diferente historia :v


	2. 2 PESADILLA VERDE

Los nombres no me pertenecen sino a Mitologías Nórdicas y Marvel Comics

.

.

PESADILLA VERDE

* * *

Esta es una de mis favoritas 7u7 espero les guste:

* * *

Narración de lo que le pasa a Sif:

Se despertó plenamente consciente de su decisión: la gran decisión que había tomado mientras reposaba la noche anterior, tratando de dormir. Tendría que mantenerlo sin flaquear si quería sentirse nuevamente como una guerrera completa. Tendría que ser firme al pedirle el divorcio a su esposo o todo se perdería y nunca volvería a reunir el valor necesario. Ahora veía claro que, ya desde el principio mismo de su matrimonio seis años atrás, resultaba inevitable que las cosas llegaran a este estado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Estar casada con un hombre más fuerte que ella, más fuete en todos los sentidos, no solo era intolerable sino que lo convertía, progresivamente, en una indefensa y débil rata. Su esposo Loki podía ganarle en todo, y lo hacía. Un gran hechicero como era, podía derrotarla con facilidad en tenis, en golf, en todo. Podía montar y patinar mejor que ella; conducir un automóvil con más pericia. Experto en casi todo, le hacía parecer una torpe jugadora de bridge, de ajedrez e incluso de póker, al cual jugaba como un consumado profesional.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Y lo que era aún peor: gradualmente él tomó las riendas de sus negocios y asuntos financieros y los llevó a una prosperidad económica que ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a imaginar. No existía una sola faceta en el cual su ego, o lo poco que le quedaba de ella, no hubiera sido lastimado y golpeado durante los años de matrimonio.

. . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Hasta ahora, hasta que Thor llegó. Dulce, simpático y alto, Thor estaba de visita en su casa y era todo lo contrario a su esposo: amable, respetuoso y fuerte. Estaba loca por él y sabía que era su salvación. Casándose con Thor sería nuevamente una mujer con orgullo. Estaba segura que se casaría con él; tenía que hacerlo, era su única esperanza. Tenía que ganar, no importaba lo que su esposo dijera o hiciese.

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Se bañó y se vistió rápidamente, temiendo la próxima escena con su esposo, pero ansiosa de afrontarlo con el poco valor que le quedaba. Bajó las escaleras y lo encontró solo, desayunando en la mesa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Loki levantó la vista, y comentó:

– Buenos días, querida. Thor ha terminado de desayunar y ha salido a dar un paseo. Le pedí que lo hiciera, para poder hablar contigo a solas.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bien, pensó Sif sentándose en el lado opuesto. Loki notó lo que le ocurría y trató de facilitar las cosas trayendo el asunto a colación.

– Sif, quiero divorciarme. Sé que no será un golpe para ti, pero… Thor y yo nos amamos y vamos a marcharnos juntos, lejos de aquí.


	3. 3 PESADILLA AMARILLA

Los nombres no me pertenecen sino a Mitologías Nórdicas y Marvel Comics

.

.

PESADILLA AMARILLA

* * *

El último mini-fic 7u7 espero no me maten con este final jajaja

* * *

.

* * *

Loki se despertó cuando sonó la alarma del reloj, pero se quedó en la cama después de haberla parado, repasando cuidadosamente los planes para el asesinato que cometería esa noche.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Todos los detalles habían recibido una cuidadosa atención; esto sería el repaso final. Esa noche, a las ocho y cuarenta y seis minutos, sería un hombre libre, en todos los sentidos. Escogió ese momento de su trigésimo cumpleaños, porque era la hora exacta del día, o mejor dicho de la noche, en que nació. Su madre era muy aficionada a la astrología, y por eso, el momento de su nacimiento fue tan cuidadosamente registrado. Personalmente, él no era supersticioso, pero consideró halagador para su sentido del humor que su nueva vida empezara a los treinta años de edad, con precisión astrológica.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

De todos modos, el tiempo corría. Como abogado especializado en administrar propiedad, pasaba por sus manos mucho dinero y, a veces, también parte se quedaba en ellas. Un año antes había tomado prestado cinco mil dólares y los empleó en un negocio que parecía un medio seguro de duplicar o triplicar la inversión, pero no fue así y perdió el dinero. Tomó prestado más dinero, para jugar, y de un modo o de otro recuperar la primera pérdida.

Ahora debía ya más de treinta mil; el fraude apenas podría ocultarse algunos meses y no tenía ninguna esperanza de poder reemplazar el dinero perdido, dentro de ese plazo. Se dedicó cuidadosamente a reunir todo el dinero en efectivo que le fue posible sin despertar sospechas, haciendo ajustes parciales en las cuentas encomendadas a su cuidado, y para esa misma tarde la cantidad reunida sería de más de cien mil dólares, suficiente para pasar el resto de su vida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nunca lo atraparían. Planeó todos los detalles de su viaje, su destino, su nueva identidad y todo estaba a punto.

Tuvo que trabajar en ello durante varios meses.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

La decisión de matar a su esposo Thor fue un pensamiento secundario. El motivo era simple: lo odiaba. Adoptó esa decisión cuando tomó la determinación de no ir nunca a la cárcel, de matarse si alguna vez era apresado. Por consiguiente, dado que moriría de todos modos si lo atrapaban, no tenía nada que perder dejando tras de sí un esposo muerto en vez de vivo.

Difícilmente pudo contener la risa al pensar en lo apropiado que había sido el regalo de cumpleaños que recibió de Thor con un día de anticipación: una maleta nueva. También le habló de celebrar sus cumpleaños encontrándose los dos en la ciudad, a las siete de la noche, para cenar. Estaba muy lejos de saber cuál sería la continuación de la fiesta. Planeaba llevarlo a casa a las ocho cuarenta y seis y satisfacer su sentido del destino quedando viudo en ese preciso momento. Había además una ventaja práctica en asesinarlo. Si lo dejaba vivo, Thor se imaginaría lo sucedido y sería el primero en llamar a la policía cuando notase su ausencia por la mañana. Muerto, no encontrarían el cuerpo de inmediato, pues antes pasarían quizá dos o tres días, lo que le permitiría obtener más tiempo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . ..

Las cosas marcharon sobre ruedas en la oficina; para la hora en que fue encontrarse con su esposo, todo estaba listo. Thor se entretuvo mientras cenaban y tomaban algunas copas, y él empezó a preguntarse si llegarían a casa a las ocho cuarenta y seis. Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero resultaba un hecho de la mayor importancia que el momento de su libertad fuese entonces y no un minuto después. Miró su reloj.

Fallaría por medio minuto si esperaba hasta estar dentro de la casa. La oscuridad del pórtico era perfecta para realizar el crimen. Le golpeó violentamente con la culata del arma mientras Thor esperaba a que abriera la puerta. Lo tomó en sus manos antes de que cayera al suelo y se las arregló para sostenerlo con un abrazo, mientras abría la puerta y entraba.

Entonces accionó el interruptor y la luz amarilla inundó el salón. Antes de que pudieran ver que su esposo Thor estaba muerto y que Loki lo sostenía en pie, todos los invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños gritaron:

– ¡Sorpresa!

* * *

.

* * *

Okay, este es el fin de estemini- fic :D espero les haya gustado. Ya no subiré nada del libro de Fredric Brown porque sería muy plagiado XD por eso lo subí en un solo fic tres de sus historias, pero sería lindo que lo lean para reírse con algunas historias 7u7 es uno de mis libros favoritos de este año.

Y muchas gracias a las que se tomaron su tiempo en dejarme un review ^^


End file.
